Ravage (Primax)
"Today's Autobots are tomorrow's scrap metal." "Deception is the nemesis of detection." "I have seen so much, yet I am never seen myself." Ravage operates best when he operates alone. He's a creature of the night and carries out most of his murderous mischief at that time. Often the other Decepticons have no idea where he is, but they know he's up to no good, so they don't mind. He is easily the craftiest of his comrades and is quick to devise deadly new strategies to be used against the Autobots. He tends to remain aloof from the others, but his deeds command their respect. He is an exceptionally efficient war machine. Biographical Data and Physical Description Name: Ravage Alternate Identities: Battle Ravage, Tripredacus Agent, Tri-Predacus Agent, Black Panther Man Origin: Primax cluster Homeworld: Cybertron Allegiance: * Decepticons * Predacons ** Tri-Predacus Council Function: * Saboteur * Disguise Soldier * Intelligence Saboteur * Covert Intelligence Operative Height: 1.5 tons (Beast Wars) Weight: 2.1 meters or 6'11" (Beast Wars) Power and Stats Attack Potency: Small City level with bombs | Unknown, likely Small City level | At least Room level '''to '''Small Building level '''physically, at least '''Small City level with weaponry. * G1 ** "He carries two low-radiation 1 megaton proton bombs, which he can fire over 3 miles distant or set in place with a timer." With two of his bombs in use Ravage could detonate an explosive equivalent of up to 2 megatons. * Dawn of the Predacus * Beast Wars ** Ravage's Japanese stats give him a power rating of 800,000 horsepower, or 596,559,897 watts. 1 watt is 1 joule per second, meaning 596,559,897 watts is that many joules per second, equaling 0.142581237333 tons of TNT. That's Room to Small Building level just from his body. His firepower rating has increased since G1 from a 7 to an 8, meaning his weaponry should now exceed his megaton bombs from his original body. His Transmetal 2 body also carries a proton bomb launcher as a callback to his original weaponry Speed: Likely Superhuman travel speed | Likely Subsonic travel speed | Superhuman travel speed * G1 ** His original body with a 5 speed rating should be comparable to Roadbuster (65 mph) or Skids (60 mph). * Dawn of the Predacus ** Rebuilt into a component of the combiner Predacus, Ravage now has a car mode with a 7 speed rating. He should be comparable then to the Autobot car Bluestreak who drives 150 mph or 67.056 m/s with a 7 speed rating. * Beast Wars ** Ravage's Japanese stats give him a running speed of 110 km/h or 68 mph (30.5556 m/s). He still has a 5 speed rating like his original G1 form. Strength: Superhuman Class 25 | | Likely Superhuman Class 25 * G1 ** During The Transformers: The Movie Ravage is able to knock around Blitzwing who, according to the IDW profile, weighs 12 tons. * Beast Wars ** In the Beast Wars: Transmetals game Ravage can lift and throw large boulders twice his size. Durability: Intelligence: Genius * Ravage has an 8 intelligence rating, making him comparable to the Autobots' chief medical officer Ratchet and construction engineer Huffer, two of their smartest minds. Weaknesses: Key: G1 | Dawn of the Predacus | Beast Wars Ravage can hide his presence from others virtually completely. He can shield any electromagnetic radiation inside him from being detected by any monitoring devices. His walk is soundless. And he can disappear from sight in subdued light or shadows. He has his own monitoring devices in his nose module that give him a superior sense of smell, hearing and full-spectrum electromagnetic wave detection. Hound, able to detect organic and mechanical life by scanning from horizon to horizon (at least 4 miles in any direction) cannot detect Ravage with either his radar (radio or microwave) or infrared wave detection. Despite him hiding a few feet away.